Barden Academy
by Bellabear9898
Summary: Barden Academy is place like no other. Like other schools it had long classes, a cafeteria with bad food and unfair teachers. In that way Barden Academy is much like any other boarding school. What made Barden different was its students. Students who could walk through walls, start a fire with a flick of their wrist, or soar through the skies. Students like Beca and Katie Mitchell.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! I know what you're thinking "Another new story, you already have four going on right now!" but sorry, I've have this idea in my head forever and I wanted to get it out on paper. I've seriously had this idea in my head for the last six or so years when I used to play littlest pet shop (yea I know, but everyone was a child at one point:) with my friends and I think it's still a good idea. It's funny because my old littlest pet shop stories have just graduated to the internet in a way….haha, I hope you like it._**

**_II love the power/special abilities kind of thing and if anyone has any of these stories review please and tell me because I will 100% review! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Barden Academy_

I had daddy issues.

My father had abandoned me, my sister and my mother three years ago, at the beginning of high school, for a bleach blonde half his age that had been my mother's best friend. He left two children at the ages of fifteen and thirteen without as much as a word of goodbye.

I blamed herself despite countless words from my mother disagreeing that love had just died but I knew that it was my fault. I was different from other humans, even my own family for god sake. I, for reasons unknown to me, I had been born with a screwed up chromosome that enabled me to control nature around me and my father was scared of me because of that, his own daughter.

That's right, control the elements. I didn't know how I did it but I just knew that I could and I had to hide it. It had made itself known in seventh grade; it was vague at first, just when I was angry storm clouds would gather and when I was angry at a certain someone, somehow the grass would trip the person or they'd hit their head on a branch or something along those lines.

I had gained my ability when I was twelve but only told my parents at thirteen. Three weeks later, on my freaking birthday, my father was gone.

And to make the month worse, only a week later after my big reveal, my little sister had come to me with her own problem. She had gained the ability to emit fire from her finger tips.

My sister and I were close and together we learned to control our powers. With our father's leaving we learned to never trust anyone but each other, not even our own mother. Our mother stayed with us, providing them with food and a house and other things that any mother would do but things were different between us.

After two years of my father being gone, with me about to begin my junior year and my sister soon to enter high school, a letter came.

Summer was a good time for the Mitchell children. We didn't have to go to school where the other kids didn't know what we were but still were wary of us and ignored or made fun of us. Our mother still had to work and so we were alone for most of the day without her fearful glances. Sadly though, summer was soon to be over and with it the most extensive training that we took part in.

I had just walked in the front door sweating at the control and concentration it took to grow an entire tree in under a minute. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. As I gulped it down I noticed a stack of letters piled on the kitchen counter.

I sorted through the letters, discarding the ones that held unimportant things until I came to one that read_: Barden Academy Conformation._

Half angry, half curious I sliced my finger under the opening of the envelop and pulled out the folded paper. I unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear sir or madam,_

_Recent surveillances have confirmed that your children Beca (entering year eleven) and Katie Mitchell (entering year nine) are indeed gifted children and have the requirements to attend Barden Academy. _

_Barden Academy is located in Raleigh North Carolina and has a large campus equipped with classes suited for your children's special abilities. In this environment your children will be able to be themselves and interact with other children much like them. It is a safer way to go for the children, family members and everyone. _

_Visits to home are allowed over weekends, Winter break, thanksgiving break, spring break and summer break. No visits are allowed TO the campus however. Children are allowed to stay over the breaks but they must let administration know if they plan to do so. All visits and determined by both the child and the parent._

_All belongings are allowed to accompany you children to the school but we ask that you don't over pack. They should bring all they need for the year and every weekend, if your children behave, they will be allowed to go off campus to shop for necessities._

_Chores are given to your children weekly and they are compensated for this in order to purchase what is needed. More jobs opportunities are also available. _

_The school year begins on August first and we ask that you child arrive by July 31__th__ at the latest. The first week of school will mainly be placement and class assignment as well as room assignments._

_We at Barden Academy would like to thank you, Mr. Mitchell, Mrs. Mitchell and Ms. Nicole, for bringing your daughters to our attention. We look forward to having your children soon._

_From, _

_Barden Academy Administration _

Am I striking out here or did my mother, father who left two whole years ago without a word AND his new bitchy wife condemn my sister and I away to this boarding school for freaks? I knew that my mother was never ok with her children being freaks but I didn't know that she was so scared of us that she would send us away. And today was July 30th, fantastic, fan-fucking-tastic.

Speak of the devil, my mother walks in with her arms full of grocery bags and sees me with the letter "What's that you have there?" she asks faking a smile.

I laugh a humorless laugh "Oh nothing but your send away for your children" I say, my smile full of anger and a slight hysteria.

The fake smile drops from her face as Katie enters behind her, oblivious to the tension, carrying more bags and comes to stand beside me. Her dark hair matched mine and our mother's but she didn't have our mom and my pale skin but a nice tanned skin color. Her eyes were bright blue and her smile always kind and it was hard to believe that people didn't like her at school.

"Beca, Katie girls look" My mother explains calmly and sets down the bags "This is best for both of you, this isn't normal" she says her voice shaking as it reaches its limit, sounding terrified and like she was trying to convince us to fear ourselves "This school will be best for everyone."

Katie looks around with a confused smile on her face "What school?" she asks with a chuckle then her face becomes serious as she takes in the appearance of our grim faces they sake her voice steely "what are you talking about?"

Angrily I thrust the letter towards her and my mother and I stare at each other as she reads the letter then looks up in disbelief at our mom "Mom?" she asks heartbrokenly.

"Girls this isn't to hurt you this will help you" she says calmly but the small step she takes back doesn't go unnoticed.

Katie, who is always the sweetest, happiest girl I've ever known (she was like my opposite, she always found the best in everything), screams out "Like hell!" and with a flick of her finger, ignites her hand with the paper clutched in it and joins me in staring at our mom as it burns.

"That's it!" my mother snaps, her voice shaking more than ever "go pack the bus comes tomorrow at ten" she says pointing us towards our rooms.

I don't move an inch and neither does Katie. After a moment my mom stamps her foot and storms out of the house. I don't know where she goes and I don't care.

All I know is that we have to go to Barden Academy.

* * *

**_Short chapter but it's kind of an introduction chapter. Did you like it? Please leave a review and how about I update when I get 12 or more reviews? But if it's today that I get that many (please?:) then I'll try and update today again or first thing tomorrow._**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_P.S. I'll do shout outs!_**

**_~Bellabear~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**It turns out you like this story! I'm so happy because I love writing theses kind of things and when people love what you do it makes everything perfect really. Also update on the boyfriend thing, were all (his brothers,-he's a quadruplet-and my two friends-one is dating on of the other brothers (its like were in a movie!)) are all going ice skating on Sunday and I'm so excited!**

**Shout outs!**

**Sunshine011: Glad you like it and just Jesse's is revealed today but Chloe, Fat Amy and the others are soon to come!**

**Guest: Updated soon enough for you? Glad you like it!**

** .792aka annak47fans: The other's gifts will be revealed soon!**

**Gossipsweetlips: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Lizzy: More is here, glad you like it!**

**Chezka: Glad you like it!**

**Alanasilver: Jesse is introduced in this chapter! But no I've never read the Skulduggery Pleasant books but they sound interesting, I might read them. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rubiksmaniac: Thanks!**

**Oliviab13: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Wylie: I feel the same way about a lot of those stories! They're all basically the same! I promise to keep this one totally different!**

**GeekyGirl0629: Chapter is here, glad you liked it!**

**I hope you all like the continuation of this story!**

* * *

The bus ride had been long and uncomfortable with just Katie and I and all our belongings stuffed into a big yellow bus for hours. After about six hours I see the first sign for Barden Academy. We drive another twenty long minutes before large twenty foot tall gates with electric wiring open to let us into the campus.

In the distance I see a formation of building that must be the dorms and further beyond larger ones that must be classrooms. Even farther away I see a tall column that I have no idea what is for.

The bus driver slows the bus to a halt as we come upon the start of the constructions. He tells us to get off here and go to the administrations building across the street and he will drop off our stuff at the dorms. Together we exit the bus and enter the administration building.

"Hello girls, your Beca and Katie Mitchell, nice to meet you" says a tall woman in a skirt and button up shirt with a kind smile.

"Um hi" I respond "How'd you know our names?"

"Administration has their quirks too" she says with a giggle "I can identify people on sight; I see your profile in a way. Here's your guide" she hands us both a pamphlet. "Since you girls are coming late there isn't much time for a tour because placement is in ten minutes. Ooh I didn't know it was so soon! I'll get someone to walk you guys down to the auditorium. Jesse dear!" she calls.

A boy maybe a little older than me walks out of the back door and into the room. He had slightly curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. Just by the sight of his amused half smile I can tell he's a huge nerd.

"Hey sup I'm Jesse" he nods with a grin stretching across his whole face.

"This is Beca and Katie, they're new here and we need to get them to the auditorium for the placement activity assignments, be a dear and walk them down" she says kindly.

"Sure thing" Jesse says casually "Let's go, it's just a few minute walk."

We follow Jesse outside and begin our walk with approximately thirteen seconds of silence before Jesse starts talking.

"So what can you do?" He asks, his boyish grin now a permanent feature.

"Something" I respond and walk closer to Katie.

"That's cool, that's cool. But I mean what's your special ability? Everyone here has one that's why you're here" he says and I notice the nerdy confidence he has.

Katie knows that I won't be talking and says "My sister isn't much of a people person, sorry." She shrugs and I hit her but not too hard in the arm "But I can control fire, it's pretty cool. What can you do?"

Jesse's face takes on a look of pure amazement "No way! Show me" he exclaims.

Katie smirks then with a snap of her fingers and a flick of her wrist, a flame appears from between her forefinger and thumb and grows steadily into a larger torch.

"Damn girl that's so cool. I can well, defy gravity I guess" he says and Katie's curious look causes him to ask "Want to see?" and she nods.

Jesse looks around and settles on a large lamp post a few feet away. He confidently strides up to it and when I expect him to stop and do whatever he plans to do, he walks straight up and stops about seven feet up the pole. He was standing completely sideways with that stupid grin plastered onto his face.

"Impressed yet?" he asks cockily and Katie excitedly shakes her head yes. "I can also do this" he says winking at me and pulls his feet away from the pole and floats there in mid air.

"Very impressed" Katie agrees and Jesse once again joins us walking.

"I've seen better" I shrug and Jesse narrows his eyes examining me with his big chocolate orbs.

He apparently decides to be amused and his face portrays so "Oh she does speak" he says with a grin "And where have you seen better" he challenges.

"Watch it Jesse" Katie warns "She's powerful."

Jesse takes a step away from me and narrows his eyes in a challenging way "Show me what you got" he smirks.

I roll my eyes but I plan on doing just that. I was finally at a place where I could not hide and I was going to let it be known that I was strong and for others not to mess with me. I take a step away from Katie just in case and let my hands hang at my sides. I turn them suddenly and the closest tree's branches turn and then shoot towards me, stopping just short of my face.

"She's powerful" Jesse whispers, repeating what Katie said earlier.

"She is" I agree smirking.

* * *

"Girls and boys!" shouts a voice from the stage. He was the principle of Barden and he possessed the power to temporarily take away other's powers, which is why I wasn't somewhat nervous to be in a large crowd of usually powerful teenagers.

"As most of you know tonight is the placement night!" he shouts and cheers erupt "Yes well, you know what that means…capture the flag! You will be monitored to place you correctly. Teams are posted on the walls below and if you are new just ask the captain of your team. And when anyone gets hurt, just find a healer. Now children, move out and welcome to a new year of Barden Academy."

* * *

Being crouched in the woods, trying to not make a sound as the opposing team fight before you as you try to squeeze yourself smaller is one thing. But being crouched in the woods, trying to not make a sound as the opposing team fight before you as you try to squeeze yourself smaller while a nerd breathes down your neck is another.

I was on the green team for capture the flag and Jesse, being the incredibly annoying nerd he is, volunteered us both to be the ones who capture the flag for our team because, and I quote 'Let us go because I have antigravity and midget here can hide well'.

The fighting moves just out of sight and I can sense that the flag is hidden just past the stream and behind the grouping of rocks. That was another thing I could do, sense things through nature.

"The flag isn't much farther" I whisper urgently to Jesse besides me "I'm going to go, cover me."

And without another word I'm gone, dashing quickly but silently over the worn out pine needles littering the forest floor, my ability causing me to dance delicately around any pinecone I may step on. I make it across the large gap and blend into the wall of bushes opposite Jesse. I make a motion for him to follow.

He walks up the back of his tree and once he reaches the top, falls off and floats to when I hide. His smirk, although in the dark woods I can't see a thing, I know is wide and annoying as always.

"Did I impress you yet?" he asks.

I shush him then respond with "If we win maybe." I'm about to take a step forward when frost suddenly starts growing across the ground towards us. "What's that?" I ask uneasily.

"Oh um" he takes a step back and pulls me back with him "Well that's the doing of Ashley. She can control snow and all that and she can sense if you touch it. Basically it we touch it were losing the game" he finishes quickly.

"Do your floating thing" I command, finding that the role of leader was suiting me "I'll get across myself."

I jump into the air at the same moment that the ice freezes over the ground I was just standing on. Instead of falling back down though, my hands have grabbed onto a branch I grew out more and I use them like monkey bars, growing another one when is needed as I swing across the open space.

Katie would love to do this too but she was on defense duty and couldn't leave her post. Jesse and I both reach the other side of the now frozen expanse undetected and drop to the ground again with the stream just before us. Thankfully it wasn't frozen over but it still looked very cold.

Wait, this was nature. I had never tried to control water before though, just plants and stuff but hey, it's worth a shot. I concentrate hard as I step hesitantly onto the water. My foot doesn't go through into the icy water but holds firmly like it was plastic.

Filled with hope and excitement I take another step and find that it works out the same was as it did before, with me truthfully walking on water.

"Are you like Moses or something?" Jesse asks incredulously from the bank. I shrug and grin as Jesse floats over me still looking amazed as I feel.

When we reach the opposite bank the four sturdily built guys from the opposing team waiting there for us with unsettling smirks.

"What do we have here" the guy to the left says staring at me creepily "A little girl that can walk on water." They obviously didn't know my true power.

"Here's the deal" the right one starts "We will let you run along and take our flag, but the girl stays here."

"Like hell I will!" I shout defiantly, channeling Katie's attitude.

Just then Katie rushes out of the bushes and accidently plows into one of the guys. He sees my panicked face and is quick to through his arms around her, holding her tightly as she squeals and wriggles.

"Let her go" I command and I'm even scared of my own voice, I even see Jesse cringe.

"Looks like we found someone's little sister" he taunts then turns to Katie "and what can you do princess?" he asks, not knowing the rage he just induced.

I charge toward them with Jesse on my heels as Katie, not just her hand, but all of Katie bursts into flame. The guys stumble back alarmed but still apparently believe that they can stay in control of this fight. One is suddenly behind me and locks his arms around me, pinning me to the ground.

I just smile into the leaf covered ground and a moment later the weight is gone. I look up to see the guy dangling from a branch suspended at least thirty feet in the air. His power must be speed for he is trying to run up the side of a tree, but with no luck.

I turn and see Katie warding off one guy that is sending mini tornadoes towards her but it just adds to her flame. Jesse is swinging his arms wildly, trying to hit a now invisible fourth guy, I sense the presence through the ground and start calling out where he is and Jesse starts beating him when a soothing voice stops me.

"You don't want to do that" says one of the guys from earlier, his voice calming and soothing "Come here" he says and I find myself as if in a daze, creeping toward him. Jesse is losing his fight and I hear him take several punches then fall to the forest floor.

We are now only a few inches apart and I realize that can't control what I'm doing. "Kiss me" he says, his husky charming voice actually causing me to lean down. Our lips touch briefly then I come to my senses and bite down on his bottom lip hard.

"ARRRRG!" He shouts and stumbles back, clutching his bleeding lips.

Completely outraged I curl my hands into fists and all the trees in the general vicinity bend to my will. They form around the guy and long story short, after an amazing performance of nature, the jerk is locked in a tree cage next to his other friend.

Jesse has fallen and is attempting to crawl back to his feet but the invisible attacker keeps knocking him back down. Katie's fire is flickering and her attacker is using the advantage to push her over with the tornadoes he is producing.

I through my hands down and a ripple goes through the earth, throwing both of the attackers high in the sky before their too caught in a cage of branches. Katie sits on the ground out of breath but I can tell she's ok; it's Jesse I'm not too sure about.

I kneel by his side and a moment later Katie joins me as we servile the damage. His lip looks busted and he's going to have a few bruises but he seems ok.

"Jesse?" I ask, prodding his shoulder.

His eyes flicker open and he manages a smirk "That was hands down the coolest thing I've ever seen" he says weakly and when I laugh his smile conveys a look I can describe.

"Come on" I say taking his hand and pulling him into a sitting position "Let's go find a healing person" I tell him.

"No!" he whispers urgently "I'm fine, plus I can float, go get the flag!"

I nod and after telling Katie to take care of him, I sprint through the bushes until I slow to a halt when I see the flag stabbed into the earth and a student just beyond it. I simply bring a branch down to scoop it up then sprint away again.

I return to them with the flag in my hand and a grin stretched across my face. We all somehow without being seen make it to the other stream that is the boundary line. I think I'm home free when fifteen blue team members materialize from the bushed and charge me.

Without thinking I throw up my arms and a tunnel of branches mark the way across the river for me, blocking all of my opponents. I smirk and walk across the water like I've always been doing it and cheers arise when I stab the flag into the ground on the other side of the river.

I think I'm actually going to like it here.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I could also use some ideas on what the other characters powers should be. I have everyone down for one right now but I may change some so when you review could you add on an idea?**

**Thanks so much for reading and how about I'll update after 11 reviews? Is that fair? See you guys soon! **

**~Bellabear~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so happy you guys like this story so much! I hope you like this chapter and meeting most of the characters! **_

* * *

I sighed to myself as I scooped a helping of strawberries onto my plate as I moved about the all you can eat breakfast bar. I had spent the night in the current dorms we would no longer sleep in after we get our room assignments later on the morning.

I was in a large room with the breakfast bar lining one wall and large tables askew about the remainder of the room. The room was lined with huge windows, letting in natural light and making everything feel happy. The breakfast room was filled with excited chatter, everyone was wondering about their soon to be roommates.

After looking around and finding that Katie must not have come to breakfast yet, I make myself at home at an empty table in the back of the large room and begin to eat my pancakes. Before I'd finished one of the silver dollar circles of deliciousness, someone is in the chair next to me.

"Hi" greets a red headed girl around my age with a bubbly smile and bright blue eyes that don't look totally sane.

I don't answer so she continues talking "You're Beca right? The one who totally owned capture the flag last night? You have that little sister Katie? She asks happily, the rays of light filtering through her vibrant hair.

I finish chewing and say "Yea I'm Beca."

She grins in satisfaction in getting me to talk "I thought so!" she gushes "Well I'm Chloe, and your nature this is so amazing!"

"Um thanks" I say nervously "What can you do, I mean your ability?" I ask.

She grins again, or does her grin just widen? "I can teleport, want to see?" she ask and when I nod Chloe disappears and reappears behind some other girl, takes her orange juice then appears again beside me with the drink. "Want some?" she offers and I laugh.

She extends her hand and I take it and shake "Chloe Beale" she introduces herself.

"Beca Nicole" I respond before she releases my hand.

She gets a confused look on her face "I thought it was Beca Mitchell?" she asks.

"That's my dad's last name" I explain "And Nicole is my middle name and my mom's last name now so why not" I shrug and the tension disintegrates when we get into a shrugging match.

A tall brunette walks over "Chloe come on, I'm hungry" she whines then notices me "Oh hey Beca, I'm Stacie" she introduces herself. Was I popular or something?

"Hi" I say with a little wave.

Chloe springs into action "Stacie can make people pass out with just a single breath, it's so cool, and she can control how long too" she gushes.

"That's nice I guess" I say now a little frightened of the girl.

"Stacie started here last year but I started in sixth grade. I'm also unofficially the welcome person so welcome" she smiles and spreads her arms out wide like she was showing me everything. "I have a little group of friends over there if you don't want to eat alone" she offers hopefully "We were on your team last night and we love to expand our group for other group activities if your want to join."

By now I have finished the food on my plate so I toss it into the trash on the way towards the table Chloe and Stacie are leading me to leaving me just holding my coffee and an apple.

"Hey guys this is Beca" Chloe says grinning as we stand in front of the large table with the craziest array of people I've ever seen. There is a insane Australian looking girl, a silent girl that I really hope doesn't have a powerful power because she's scaring me just from sitting there, an Indian guy with a shirt that reads 'swag-a-licious' and other but the one who catches my eye is the one who's sitting in the very back chair named Jesse.

"Hey I know you" he says then takes a bite of a chocolate chip muffin that was on his plate.

I shake my head "No you don't" I reply quickly to the crowd.

"Yea I do" he responds happily, that stupid grin on his face.

"He doesn't" I say to the group of people watching with amused expressions.

He points a finger at me "I totally know her" he declares. I look at Chloe who is stifling a giggle but don't say anything. "I do know you, I was paired with you for capture the flag" he says annoyingly smug.

I shrug and take a bite of my really not very good apple as the swag shirted gut goes on about my 'ninja powers'.

"This sucks" I say more to the apple than anyone else. And yes I was talking to fruit but when you can produce it any time you want…it isn't that weird anymore to you.

"Just grow some then" the swag shirted guy says gesturing to the open window behind him where a small flower garden lay "By the way I'm Donald" he says. Oh so swag boy has a name now.

I take Donald's advice and with a motion of my hand a branch from an apple tree stretches its way through the open window and once it's in front of me, drops the brightest red apple I've ever seen.

"Anyone want one?" I offer as they all sit there dumbstruck.

The large Australian speaks "Now I got to get my sexy fat ass one of those, send the branch over here" she says and before long everyone is happily munching on their apples as the branch recedes out the window.

"So you never have to like bring food with you do you?" Chloe asks intrigued "You can just grow something?"

"Pretty much" I respond taking another bite "well unless I don't want fresh grown stuff. What can you do swag shirt guy?" I know his name now but swag shirt sticks.

"Nothing as beast as you but I can control emotions and sense them too" he shrugs but I find it pretty cool.

I smirk "show me" I challenge.

I can see his eyes concentration on Jesse as Jesse leans away somewhat uncomfortable. A moment later Donald declares "He's feeling annoyed, at me no less. But now he's going to feel calm." Jesse then visually relaxes.

"Nice bro" I complement.

I hear a scoff and turn to see the Australian "If you think that's great look at this." a white milky bubble begins to form around her and chairs are knocked out of their way as the bubble expands. A moment later it's as if it never occurred.

The small ninja girl whispers something that I think is "I am stronger. Has anyone seen an unattached human hand?" then she blends into the colors of her chair and wallpaper.

I nod in appreciation as a curly brown haired boy stands on his chair then shrinks down into a hamster. That escalated quickly. (I couldn't help myself XD)

A short girl with orange-ish hair stands and turns her orange juice to ice as the girl besides her with dark brown curly hair sucks the electricity out of a light then touches her hand to her dead phone as it turns back on.

Soon there is an all out challenge/trying to top you thing going on and powers are flying.

"Guys stop it, chill out you're going to destroy the cafeteria" I warn and there back in their seats in a moment. "You listen well" I remark but according to the shush I get and the screen on the wall playing I don't think it was me who got them to calm down.

"Good morning students!" the principle says from the screen "Today is when you're getting your placements as you probably know. Just to save some time I'm reading your roommates and the room from here and inside you will find your class assignments. Remember you are placed by equivalent power strength."

Excited giggles and whispering ring through the room. I see Katie from through the glass and she spots me too. She makes her way over to me and plops down in the empty chair besides me after giving a little wave to Chloe's crowd.

"Room and class assignments" I whisper over to her and she smiles her angelic smile.

"Alright now in building one, room one, we have Erin Alexis and Savannah Rivers" he says and drones on and on more groups and rooms. After a moment Chloe is called and is paired with Aubrey who is also at this table and can control people through their minds if their weak enough. I was already weary of her with her intimidating blonde hair and blank blue eyes but now…

Ashley and Jessica are paired together and so are Bengi and Jesse. Fat Amy is paired with Lilly and finally I am paired with my own sister (thankfully) in building four, in room eight. Chloe and Aubrey are in our same building, in room nine so…I'm not sure, it's good I guess.

The announcement ends and together Katie and I stand and with a farewell word, walk towards the exit to go find our new room.

"I guess our power is equal then" Katie jokes with a grin as she brushes back her long, sleek chocolate brown hair.

I smile but am listening to a conversation between Chloe and Aubrey from behind us. Aubrey was saying "I don't know about Beca in the Bellas Chloe, she looks a little too… alternative."  
I scoff and tune out their conversation.

As we walk outside we hear a whistle (one of those woot who whistles) and Katie and I both turn to see to semi-attractive guys as the whistlers.

"Friends of yours?" I ask with an amused smile for the whistle was directed at her. After all she was very pretty and had a beautiful smile.

We start walking again as she answers "No, I don't even know their names" she shrugs.

"You know if anyone makes a move on you I will kill them" I remind her and she giggles, her voice sounding like the tinkling of bells.

"Oh please" she says as she holds her hand out in front of us and ignites her fingers when she snaps. "If anyone makes a move of me…I got it covered" she smirks deviously and I throw my arm around her, holding her close. I love my sister.

* * *

"This is adorable!" Katie squealed as I opened the door to our new room for the year.

It split into three sections, much like an L, with us on one side with a little kitchen equipped with a small fridge, counter space and cabinets, a stove and oven, microwave and even a dishwasher. Our beds were at the top of the L, two twin sized beds with all white pillows and blankets separated by a single nightstand with two drawers and a lamp resting on top.

Between the kitchen and bedroom area there was a long couch with a television to the front where it was visible from our beds. Behind the television and surrounding the whole living room area were large windows with dark blue curtains hugging the corners.

The walls were painted a light blue color and the doors a bright white that lead me to believe that these dorms were just constructed recently. Adjacent from the kitchen is a door leading to what I now know is the bathroom equipped with plenty of counter space and even a bathtub.

A large built in desk is along the wall between the bedroom area and the living room and a large light blue carpet sits in the middle of the room. Our luggage sits piled neatly on top of the carpet in a pyramid. I don't think I'd ever seen a better room.

"It is" I agree marveling.

She gasps as she looks up "I mean look at the chandelier! It's silver and studded and just wow. Are we being punked?" she asks looking around as if hidden cameras would pop out of nowhere.

"I take it you like the room" comes a new voice from the door. It's one of the faculty assigned to watch us "We like to give our students the best."

Katie's face immediately grows serious but I can tell she's overjoyed "Actually no, I don't think this room is acceptable but we are willing to stay here if we get a snow cone machine" she says craftily.

"You haven't looked in the cabinets yet have you?" says the woman then walks away as Katie finds the machine while cheering for joy.

I walk over to the beds and find the list of my classes. I pick up the paper off the soft comforter and read the paper:

_Schedule:_

_8:30am-9:00am = Breakfast._

_9:05am-10:05am = Blending_

_10:10am-11:10am = Control_

_11:15am-12:15pm = Math_

_12:40pm-1:20pm = Lunch_

_1:25pm-2:25pm = English_

_2:30pm-3:30pm = Science_

_3:35pm-5:00pm = Chores_

_5:30pm-6:00pm =Dinner_

Whoa, whoa, whoa, did they have us all working for nine and a half hours? That was way too much and what was Blending and Control class? Well they couldn't be any worse than Math of Science, or could they?

* * *

Katie:

I hum happily to myself as I stack a set of my favorite books on the wall shelves beside my bed. This room was great and as pissed as I had been that my parents had sent Beca and me here, I actually thought I would love this place. But I still despised my parents for sending us here without knowing anything about it, I mean by the way the letter sounded it seemed like we had been turned into the police.

"Happy thoughts Katie, happy thoughts" I chanted in my head.

I had almost forgotten that our schedules were on out beds and in excitement I rush to the paper, pick it up and skim the classed I would attend.

_8:30am-9:00am = Breakfast._

_9:05am-10:05am = Math_

_10:10am-11:10am = Control_

_11:15am-12:15pm = English_

_12:40pm-1:20pm = Lunch_

_1:25pm-2:25pm = Science_

_2:30pm-3:30pm = Blending_

_3:35pm-5:00pm = Chores_

_5:30pm-6:00pm =Dinner_

I wonder what blending and control classes are? I wonder if I'll meet anyone my age that I'll like, I mean my sister's friends are nice but their older. I didn't really have friends back home but since we're all different here maybe things will be…well different.

* * *

_**Different, different. I for one absolutely love difference because who wants to live in a world where everyone is the same? I virtually salute you different people! **_

_**I also want to add in a disclaimer to the whole Pitch Perfect cast but there is a character that is all mine! Katie Ana Mitchell! I'm including in her middle name in the next chapter by the way and It's pronounced (ah-na). I rally like that name, my friends middle name is that but she goes by it and ahh it's just so different and cool!**_

_**How about I update after 15 reviews because you guys are so awesome at reviewing! I mean seriously guys are you trying to make me cry because these reviews are so SWEET! Thank you guys! 3 See you soon! :o)**_

_**~Bellabear~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Katie:

Day one of classes, I could do this, it was just school. No I could SO not do this; I think I might actually puke. No I'm ok but I'm still so nervous! I had tried to skip breakfast, fearing that if I ate anything it might come back up but Beca had made me eat a pear she had grown in the flower box outside the window. Needless to say it was amazing, everything she grows tastes great.

I dressed in light wash skinny jeans, a grey flowing long sleeve shirt with tears in the back opening it up and black converse. Beca had braided my hair for me last night after my shower so my hair hung in dark ringlets that fell to my waist.

I wore diamond stud earrings Beca got me for my last birthday in June and minimal makeup, just eye liner and mascara. Settled on my nose were my black rimmed glasses I needed to wear for classes to read, and I nervously fix them over and over.

I clutched my schedule like a lifeline as I paced nervously across our new living area until it would be time to leave for 9:05 Math.

"Would you stop it?" Beca say amusedly from her spot on the desk where she applied her eyeliner delicately "Everyone's going to love you, were all different here."

"Promise?" I ask Beca with a hopeful glance.

"I promise" she says certainly nodding her head and I grin.

She promised, and when Beca promised something she kept it.

* * *

No matter what I did I could not seen to find the Geometry honors classroom. And I couldn't be late because this was the very first day. I would have to ask someone and I was shy…well at least until you got to know me then I would be one big sarcastic mess for you to deal with. Damn it Katie just ask someone!

"Um Hi, sorry to bother you but uh... do you know where Geometry Honors is?" I ask a boy after nervously tapping on his shoulder then keeping my gaze down mostly as I spoke.

"Hey" says his amused smooth incredibly hot voice from about a foot above me "I won't bite" he says and I look up nervously to see the a boy that matched his voice exactly.

He had shaggy messed up light dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes that seemed miles deep. He was at least six feet tall but not overly strongly built. Well I could see his very impressive biceps through his white tee shirt but he wasn't stocky or beefy.

A plaid unbuttoned shirt draped loosely over his white tee and his dark blue jeans hung over his hips. His sweet yet troublesome smirk almost made me unable to speak. He had strong cheek bones and a well defined jaw line. All in all, he was absolutely gorgeous.

I blush bright pink and giggle once "Hi" I say confidently, pretending to be Beca, or well a happier version of her.

"Hello" he says smoothly then holds out his hand for me to shake "Hunter Morgan" he says smirking again.

I put my hand in his and give it one shake, liking how good an actor I was to act confident. His big have envelops my small dainty one. "Katie Ana" I introduce myself. Beca and I had decided that since both of our parents were horrible, we would just go by our middle names. Mine was Ana but pronounced (ah-na).

He releases my hand "I have that class now too, I'll walk you" he offers, flashing his dazzling smirk once again.

"Uh sure" I say walking beside him.

"So you're new here huh?" he asks as he strides down the hallway with me, the petite little girl besides him.

"Yea I just got here the other day, my sister's Beca" I tell him nervously straightening my black glasses.

He stops and looks down a foot and a half at me "You're really cute you know" he remarks as I blush with my mouth hanging open a little in shock. I giggle nervously once. "You're so little it's just adorable" he says again and I glance down still blushing.

He chuckles and starts walking again and I take two strides to keep up with him. "Sorry if I freaked you out, it looked like you might bolt or something" he jokes looking down at me.

"Well It did, if you haven't noticed I'm kind of a nerd" I joke back to keep things light. Sarcasm at its finest, or maybe not.

He runs a hand through his messed up hair, very attractively I might add and says "You want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? I promise were all nerdy" he smirks daringly.

We stop outside of the door that I presume leads to the Geometry classroom "Yea ok sure, I'd like that" I say, with a soft smile playing on my lips while I brush my hair from my face.

I think I just made my first friend, Beca will be proud, I wonder how she's doing with school.

* * *

Beca:

What class did I have first again? I think it might have been one of the weird classes but which one? There was blending (I'm still not sure what it is) and control (Still no clue). I think I had blending first, yea that was it. I pull out the map that I had bothered to bring and head off in the direction of my first period, three minutes late. Katie would be proud, note the sarcasm.

Might as well start off the school year on a happy note.

"And thank you for joining us, miss Mitchell" says the tall brunette teacher that surprisingly enough I don't immediately hate, but I probably will by the end of class.

I let the door swing close behind me and scan my eyes over the classroom. The room was a long rectangle with desks put together in groups of four in the middle, a large white board in the front and a teacher's desk in the corner where one of four large windows along the wall was letting light stream into the room.

"Miss Nicole" I correct "and you're welcome" I say casually and stride over to an empty desk before me and plop into it as most of the class chuckles.

"As I was saying" the teacher continues "No one is to know about your abilities, only very high ranking government officials with high clearance levels know about this school. This class, Control, helps you keep everything a secret. Even this school to outsiders is for very smart gifted students but you are a whole new kind of gifted."

"This class is all about controlling your emotions and blending in so not to lash out and reveal your abilities. I have a student aid, Luke, that can control and monitor emotion and he will be helping us starting tomorrow. But to master this class you need to stay calm and channel everything you have to stay that way. You will find that this class is very different from others."

I'm thrilled.

* * *

The class from then forward was just more information and promises that this class would test us, blah, blah, blah. The class ended after an hour and soon I'm on my way to Control class, still wondering what it was.

Although just a boarding school, the campus as well as everything else was shaped a lot like a college campus. With the buildings rimming the large courtyards and strewn about the yard was various venders selling coffee or breakfast, what I found the most interesting was that they were my age or even sometimes younger.

To the East, far past the building, beyond the fields of grain, large pasture of farm animals and forest laid a set of buildings. To the west there was the same, although the westward building looked to be more of a neighbor hood than another campus looking set up.

I wonder what these buildings are, maybe…well I don't really know.

I'm walking across the large expanse of the open courtyard, with small groups of people busily hurrying towards their own classes. Among them is Jesse, stupid, annoying, confidently, nerdy Jesse. His head turns my way and I swear his entire face is lit up but his annoyingly happy smile.

"Beca!" he calls and jogs over to me, slowing into a walk alongside me. Before I can respond a juice pouch flies in front of me and as I reflex I catch it.

"What's this?" I ask amusedly.

"You know most people would say hello first" I reminds me annoyingly.

I roll my eyes but decide to play nice "Hey Jesse" I greet tiredly.

"Hi Beca" he greets again settling to match my pace with that grin on his face and a bounce in his step "And that there is a juice pouch, you drink it."

I fumble with the straw for a moment before finally puncturing the pouch and drinking the juice. I made way better juice. "Hey do you know what those buildings are out there?" I ask pointing out towards the settlement far away, the houses or building looking like doll houses.

"Uh yea, the one to the left is the younger kids campus, it's from the youngest to sixth grade." He explains pointing out the place.

"Now over there is the older development, here where we are is from high school to college but over there is after all that, it's where people live like us, where we don't have to hide our powers. But no normal humans can live there. A lot of the time people from here will pair off and have kids who according to genes and all are special too. It's a cool system."

"Sounds…cool I guess" I say.

"That's where we do our chores a lot of the time, normal people can't baby or dog sit because I they'd notice so we do. We also do other stuff but it's mostly things like that or we work on this or the little kid campus." He explains and I realize that I barely know a thing about my new home.

"Well what chores am I doing tonight?" I question.

"Depends, you find out when you go to the auditorium where they have papers and stuff saying what you're doing."

"Fun" I mutter sarcastically.

"So are you ready for Control?" he asks excitedly with an excited bounce in his step.

"Um what exactly is it?" I ask looking up at him.

Damn I really was short, even though it was only about a five inch difference; it felt like at least a foot. I felt even worse for Katie, being a freshman she was even shorter than me. Well I shouldn't feel too bad; she would be taller than I once she got to be a junior.

He shrugs "You just learn different ways to use your ability and how to strengthen it, stuff like that" he explains.

"How long have you been going here?" I question, he knew a lot about this.

He shrugs "Since third grade. It's cool knowing everyone and everybody though. Speaking of everybody, were all going to the movie in the park thing tonight, do you want to come too?"

"Or we could do something else? Like relive my parent's separation? Or visit a gynecologist?" I quip back sarcastically.

He snorts, keeping the mood light "What do you not like movies or something?" he asks like he was asking if I didn't like breathing or something. I innocently sip my juice pouch. "What!" he asks, seeming half offended and half disbelievingly shocked "How can you not like movies? Not liking movies it like not liking…puppies!" he decides on saying.

"They're fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end" I defend.

He now seems totally unhinged "But the endings are the best part!" he proclaims.

"They're predictable" I reason "I mean the guy gets the girl, and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father."

He looks as if he has finally found something to protest against and I'm not wrong. "Oh so you just happen to guess the most dramatic reveal in history? He questions disbelievingly.

"Vader in German means father" I remind him "His name is literally dark father" I say starting out chuckling until my face grew serious.

He shakes his head in defeat "So you know German, now I know why you don't like fun things" he says. I give him a weird look. "You know what you need a movie education, you need a movication, and I'm going to give it to you" he decides triumphal.

"Knock yourself out" I say chuckling.

He grins then points up ahead in a clearing at the end of a stone path "That's Control up there."

"Outside?" I question.

"I guess it's safer" he guesses. Safer, what would we be doing in this class? He takes me arm and pulls me farther down the path "Come on were late."

* * *

Katie:

I really loved the outdoor classroom thing, being almost enveloped by nature. Beca would love it even more, being a nature weirdo and all. Math was interesting, actually being math we used in life and mainly with our powers. Hunter had this class now too and was even in my grade. He had walked me here as well, still going on about how short and tiny and adorable I was. I didn't really mind.

I'm sitting on a fold out chair besides Hunter as we wait for everyone to arrive, we had been joking around and he had been flirting relentlessly since he called me cute this morning. He kept pestering me to tell him my ability before he told me his, claiming that he asked me first but I wouldn't budge. He had taken to guessing now.

"Um can you…." He trails off in thought with this adorable concentrating face on "Fly?" he decides.

I shake my head and laugh lightly "No, you'll find out soon" I say pushing his shoulder. I look over and see Beca coming on with who I presume is Jesse "Oh there's my sister" I say "Hey Beca" I call, delighted that were in the same class.

She holds up one hand in a wave and I see that she is making her way over to me with Jesse at her heels like a golden retriever.

"Hey Katie" she greets sitting down in a fold out chair next to me. Her face morphs from casual to surprised when she sees Hunter and I with each other "Who's this?" she asks surprised.

"Oh um this is Hunter, and this is my big sister Beca" I introduce them.

Hunter smiles "Hey, can you tell me what she can do because she's stubborn as hell" he jokes and Beca cracks a smile.

"Nope" Beca says popping the P "Stubborn is heredity"

Hunter mutters something that sounds like "How are they not twins?"

"Alright class" comes a booming voice from the center of the circle of chairs. The owner of the voice is a tall thirty five or so year old man with black hair in a buzz cut and a matching mustache. Laugh lines hang around his eyes and he has an amused smirk plastered on his face like a permanent feature.

"Welcome to Control where the title leads you correctly to believe that you control your powers. We are going to start today with everyone showing their ability because everyone wants to show off so starting with Sarah Alexander, front and center, you have one minute."

Hunter smirks at me, thinking my last name was Ana and I would be going next when in reality it was Mitchell and I would be going close to last.

I lean over to him and whisper "My last name is Mitchell, I just use my middle name as my last. It looks like it doesn't matter if you asked me first" I smirk his smirk when I see his playful glaring.

I would be going up soon to showcase my ability to control fire as if it was my pet but for now I just sit back and take the hand of the boy beside me.

* * *

Beca:

Were they holding hands? I am perfectly fine with her having a friend because she seriously needed one; I did too, but a boyfriend! She was only a freshman, and my little sister. If people thought that older brothers were protective...

* * *

_**More Katie POV than Beca, I hope you are ok with that, for now I'm testing out certain things, you know getting the flow of the story going. Also not much Jesse in this chapter but more to come soon, don't worry!**_

_**Did you like Hunter? Well who couldn't I mean couldn't you just picture him? I tried to make him sound as hot as possible, did I do a good job? So Hunter & Katie-even the names sound good together. I need a power for him too so if you have any suggestions you could PM or review me that would be great, I'll also post who came up with him ability if that's a motivation to any of you.**_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter even if it was more of an introductory/filled chapter before the real fun begins. Groups will be assembled, characters will develop and things will be revealed in the next chapter!**_

_**Also do you like the whole protectiveness from Beca? I got it from my own brother being protective and it's SO weird because I don't remember him caring since we were like seven and nine years old (he's two years older) and it's freaking me out BIG TIME!**_

_**Another tale from the book of Bella! I have been watching X-Factor and I just watched the results show and I am so close to crying about Rion not winning! I swear that I am heartbroken, she was fantastic, just amazing. I live in Florida and she lives in Jacksonville and I hope I meet her sometime. She 100% deserved to win and...nope now I'm crying now.**_

_**If anyone else out there who loved Rion feel my heartbrokenness, I don't know I'm just so sad uggg. But with her no longer in the competition, my favorites are Restless Road (that one guy with the deep voice, oh my freaking god, I melted), Jeff Gutt and that other guy with the Spanish name (that is so freaking hot!). As you can tell I'm not good at picking just one. But If anyone else who loved Rion wants to virtually cry with me then review away!**_

_**But now I really really really like Jeff Gutt, he is an amazing singer, look him up. He sings rock and roll just fantastically please vote for him come Wednesday!**_

_**I've only posted three chapters so far (four now but it doesn't count in this circumstance) and I've already gotten 34+ reviews, which is so many! Thank you! I will update after 15 more ok?**_

_**Also, tip of the day: When your bored and paint your nails using silver sharpie, don't rest your head in your hands because it come off very easily, I speak from experience.**_

_**Please review, I love you guys!**_

_**~Bellabear~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope everyone had a great New Years!**_

_**Shout outs first!**_

_**Random Person: More Beca POV, next chapter, I promise!**_

_**Luckybrat452-494: I'm glad because I'm having a lot of fun writing Katie's Pov.**_

_**Whylie04: Sorry but Hunter's power isn't that although I almost made it so. But I think you'll like his power anyways. I'm adding something like that in the future but it'll be a little different;) **_

_**Guest: I actually was going to made Hunter's power the whole shape shifting thing but it was Bengi's power so :(**_

_**Guest 451: Sorry I didn't use those but I'll use them for another character in the future.**_

_**Sunshine011: Haha, I love the cake story!**_

_**GeekyGirl0629: I'm actually trying to make everyone fall in love with Hunter right now, it is working? And if I could have any power it would defiantly be the storm thing but alas that is not for me, but it will be for another character.**_

_**Dr. Rainb0w: Wasn't it the best ever! I bought it on iTunes I loved it so much.**_

_**Guest, Rubiksmaniac and .792aka annak47fans: Thank you, thank you and thank you!**_

* * *

Jesse:

From the corner of my eye I see Beca tense as her little sister holds Hunter's hand. Big sister alert!

"Becs chill out, they're just holding hands" I tell Beca casually.

She unwillingly relaxes against her chair "It's in my nature" she says grumpily.

I snort. She looks at me like I'm crazy, maybe I am. "You said nature" I laugh "And you do all that nature stuff" I say grinning.

She shakes her head annoyed but not mad, her soft dark hair moving from side to side, entrancing me "You're such a weirdo" she says and my face falls at the comment. She notices and says "Being weird isn't bad" she tells me then turns back to the girl showcasing her ability to sink into the earth.

I'm still grinning by the time Beca's name is called loud and clear by the Mr. Peck (he had later on introduced himself). She rolls her eyes at my joyous grin and stalks up to the center of the clearing.

She stands there awkwardly for a moment then mutters "Oh what the hell". She moves her hands from her sides and brings them up in a forceful motion. Nothing happens for at least four seconds and a few kids start to chuckle. She just smirks knowingly as the base of a huge tree shoots out of the ground three feet ahead of Beca and continues forward quickly into the sky.

Branches spawn out from the main truck and produce long pine needles. Pinecones then sprout from the ends of the branches and the tree makes a creaking sound as it settles into the earth.

"Wow" I breathe out stunned beyond belief.

Beca stands there for another moment as everyone else sits there in stunned silence. After close to thirty seconds have passed she sarcastically says "Ta daa."

The teacher finds his voice but even his is shaky "Thank you Ms. Mitchell" he manages to say. Beca quickly strides back to her seat beside me.

After a moment the noises of the forest resume and things gradually return back to a non-amazed state. The teacher clears his throat "Ms. Katie Mitchell, you're next" he says.

Beca gives Katie a reassuring look before she shakily climbs to her feet and stands beside Beca's newly grown pine tree.

"Sorry sis" she whispers before throwing her arms up in the air and igniting the tree from the top in a bright blue fire. The fire grows down the tree and I notice as the fire moves downward the bits of burnt tree evaporate into sparks and ash. By the time the fire disintegrates into the ground all that is left of the tree is a neat pile of ash.

"Damn." Hunter remarks as Katie sits back down.

Beca grins proudly and holds out her fist fro Katie to bump "Nice" she comments before turning back around with her satisfied smile still in place.

"Hunter Morgan" calls the teacher loudly.

He grins at Katie before standing up and making his way up to the stage. He stands there a moment before grinning yet again at Katie and raises one of his hands to his temple and staring at the teacher.

A sly smile spreads across his face just to be replaced with an amused one. "Yes they are serving tater tots in the cafeteria" he says.

Mr. Peck allows himself to clap appreciatively for a moment. Hunter then turns to a random student in the row "Your favorite color is green" he points to another "You hated your roommate last year but you like yours this year" his finger spins to rest on a girl that he winks at "And thank you" he finally says before bowing.

"A mind reader" Mr. Peck muses.

Hunter smirks "Actually no. I can kind of monitor and control inner workings of things, minds and machines included" he explains.

"Very well then. Please take your seat, Ms. Osler" he calls out to another student.

Katie smiles shyly at Hunter as he sits down and I can detect more than a little tension between the two. Other students' turns come and go and I spend those few minutes joking around with Beca, her sister and Hunter.

Finally though it is my turn to go up and so I do. I look around to find that there are no trees, but I know someone who can fix that.

"Beca?" I ask. She knows what I want and before I can count to three, a tall straight up oak tree in a foot in front of me.

"Thank you" I say and place one foot delicately onto the trunk of the tree. I walk upside down and all around before dropping to my feet and grinning as Beca reversed the growing of the tree so it went back into the ground.

She was amazing in so many ways.

* * *

Sadly Control ended and I was off to math and Katie to English. The class wasn't horrible but I would be skipping at times in the future. I ended up sitting next to that girl with the red hair, Chloe I think it was, from the cafeteria this morning.

"So are you sitting with us at lunch today?" she asked with a perky grin as we walked away from the building that math was in.

I shrug "Sure, if you want me to. But I think I was going to sit with Katie" I say trailing off.

"Oh she can totes sit with us too" Chloe tells me. "Wait isn't that her over there?" she asks pointing to a table outside under a large umbrella.

I peer over to where Chloe was pointing and find that she's right. There was Katie with afternoon sunlight filtering through her long dark hair as she giggled at something someone said. I can guess who, Hunter no less.

He sat towering beside her, which would be intimidating, but something about his small smile and the way he looked at Katie told me she was not in the least intimidated. They really were cute together so I decided to let them be.

"I guess it's just plus one then" I tell Chloe.

She smiles and messes with one of her red curls "Sure! But lunch doesn't start until twelve forty so we still have around twenty minutes" she tells me.

"Oh well I could just meet you there later I guess" I say casually.

She gasps "Or we could just hangout at my dorm for a few" she suggests with a smile on her face "You should meet Aubrey, she's the leader of the Bellas" she whispers.

"The Bellas?" I question.

"It's an acapella group here on campus" she explains happily "Aubrey's the leader but I'm a close second. We have three spots open. You should totally join!"

"Thanks but I don't even sing" I tell her.

Chloe's shoulders slump "To bad" she says sadly then perky up a moment later "Well you two could still be friends" she reasons then takes my arm and dashes ahead, dragging me with her "Come on, let go!"

* * *

Katie:

My face pulls into a grin as Hunter jokes around with me as we walk together to the cafeteria. It didn't start for another twenty or so minutes but he wanted me to meet his friends.

I guess I seem a little distracted because Hunter slows down and looks at me "What's up hobbit?" he asks half joking.

I lightly punch his shoulder, damn its muscle-ly. "Shut up big foot" I tell him "I'm fine."

He points a finger at me "I may not know a lot about women" he starts.

I interrupt him with a smirk "That was a given" I tell him jokingly.

"Anyway" he says "I do know that fine never means fine."

"Really it's nothing, just what if they don't, you know…like me, your friends I mean" I reveal.

He smiles "Why wouldn't they?"

"It's just…at home, my old home anyway, I didn't really have any friends besides Beca because I was, and well you know how different I was" I tell him.

He drapes a huge arm over my shoulders "Were all different here, trust me Kat, your totally fine" he reassures me as we continue walking.

"Kat?" I question.

He stands up tall, sadly removing his arm "You got a problem with that?" he asks in a deep voice, jokingly trying to intimidate me.

"Nope" I say as we draw closer to the table he showed me earlier where he and his friends sat "but if I did, you would have a problem" I threaten teasingly.

"Hunter!" a blonde haired guy at the table shouts running up to us.

His face pulls into a grin "Sup bro" he says nodding.

"Who's this?" the blond boy asks. He was tall, but not Hunter tall, closer to five eight and had waves shortly cut blonde hair. He was fairly tan and had a scattering of freckles over his nose, making me believe that he once lived somewhere where it was very sunny.

"This is Katie" Hunter introduces "Kat, this weirdo is Brendan."

I smiles sweetly "Hi" I say.

"Sup" he says back then points behind us "There's everyone else, Katie you're in for a, uh…fun time" he winks then jogs out to meet them.

Before I can process what's happening we are all sitting crowed around a circular table chattering and joking around about random things.

"So Katie" A pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl says with a charming smile says "What can you do?"

"Oh, um I can control fire and all that" I explain badly.

Her mouth pops over "No way! Can I see?" she asks excitedly.

I see that other people from the table are also nodding in excitement "Sure I guess" I say slipping off the booth chair and standing a foot or two away from the table.

I spin my finger around in the air and create a flame that delicately dances over my fingertip, rolling around as if it were a drop of water. I give it more force and a larger flame emerges from my finger. I touch my finger to every other like I was lighting candles on a cake and then wiggle them around in front of everyone.

"That is so cool!" the girl I was talking to exclaims "I'm Charlie by the way."

I extinguish my flames and sit back down "Katie. What can you do?" I ask.

"Nothing as cool as you but I can…manipulate mind of the weak, watch" she says turning to Brandon with fluttering eyelashes and a sweet smile.

"Brandon" she says sweetly "Can I have twenty dollars?" she asks just as sweet. If this works I'm going to be amazed.

Brandon smiles at her as he reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out his wallet and hands Charlie a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you" she says brightly before she turn back to me "Nice right?" she asks.

Brandon blinks and shakes his head a few times. "Damn it Charlie! Give me my money" he demands. She hands it back with a triumphant grin.

I point a finger at her "That right there, is awesome" I tell her.

"Oh please" a boy to my right says "That nothing, watch this" he says standing up. He has curly light brown hair and dimples. He leans forward and spits into a trash can three yards away. I'm unimpressed until the plastic of the can melts away.

"Acid spit?" I question disbelievingly.

He smiles smugly as he sits down again "Yep and I'm Ryan by the way" he introduces himself. I can tell that this guy is not suffering from self consciousness at all.

"He thinks he's so cool because his drool is acid. You don't even want to know how many pillows we've had to buy him" she complains "Oh I'm his sister, Melanie, I can heal people through touch, it's much more sanitary" she says shooting a half serious glare at Brandon.

"Brother, sister fights" another guy at the table says rolling his eyes.

I smile "And you are?" I ask.

"Connor" he tells me. He has dirty blonde hair that's cut short but curls at the ends. He is also fairly attractive with his shy but knowing smirk and his dark brown eyes.

"And what can you do?" I ask.

The movement is too fast and so can't see when Connor morphs into an exact replica of me, right down to the big black glasses.

"I can do this" he says changing back to himself.

"Nice" I say appraisingly.

Brandon scoffs "Oh I forgot to show off!" he exclaims jokingly. He nods at Hunter "Who?" he asks. Hunter thinks for a moment before saying "Katie"

"I'm confused" I say aloud.

"Just give me a second" Brandon says cupping his hands tightly together. As he pulls them apart, resting on his palm, with its feet dangling off, is a tiny me.

"Whoa" I say amazed and the mini me replicates my movements and my voice.

"It's better than Face-Time" he says shrugging as he cups his hands back together and mini me disappears.

"Ok so let me get this straight" I say extending my finger to point at each person, starting with Ryan "Ryan, the unsanitary acid guy, Melanie, the healing girl, Charlie, the convincing extremist, Brandon, the voo-doo guy, and" I look at the one guy with ear length dark hair that hasn't spoken yet "Who are you?" I ask.

"Cole" I hear "I can do this."

I blink twice as I look around at everyone "Do what?" I ask.

"Talk in your head" I hear again and realize that I didn't hear the voice out loud. "Damn dude" I comment.

The bell then sounds and we all scramble to our feet and dash together towards the cafeteria lunch line.

I had friends.

* * *

_**BREAKING NEWS!**_

_**I'm thinking of writing a new Pitch Perfect fanfic!**_

_**Well more than thinking, I've already wrote 3000+ words for it but I'm going to tell all of my stories about the story before I publish it. I might wait until February to submit it, but that's yet to be determined.**_

_**This is 12+ years into the future of Beca's life. Beca left mid year from Barden to peruse her dream of DJ-ing but it failed so she became a 6th grade teacher with help from her dad. She had an 11 year old daughter and is getting a new assistant teacher any day now, who could it be and who is Bella's (her daughter, named after the Bellas) dad?**_

_**Does it sound interesting? I may put it out sooner but I want to know if it's a good idea.**_

* * *

_**I have exciting New Years news! I had my first kiss!(cue the girlish shriek)! It was like 12:20 am on Jan 1st and all me and my friends bf and mine plus like 6 other people were playing truth or dare (his arm was around me and my legs were crossed over his, it was so cute) and I was dared to kiss him and I'm like (while blushing) "I'm ok" and he was like "come on, please?" (he really wanted me to kiss him) and I almost freaked out then and there.**_

_**I had my head all nodded down because I was all blushy and my friend says "Then you kiss her" and he kissed me half sideways and it was adorable. Then later on I was more comfortable and we were dared to kiss again and we were still sitting together and he paused for a second and out faces were like four inches apart in in my head and apparently out loud, I've been told, I said 'screw it' and kissed him. **_

_**The last 2 night I've been going to sleep with this stupid grin on my face. Oh my god I'm so weird but I don't care! :)))))))))))))))))) Does anyone else have any first kiss stories they'd like to share?**_

* * *

_**But do you like the new characters? This and the new chapter or two are going to be more of introductory chapters. But after that we can get down to the real stuff:D**_

_**I also just had an idea. What if you guys could you know, sponsor your own students? Like you could review me their physical and mental descriptions and powers and I could add them into the story? And then each chapter you could review me what you wanted them to do (they'd all be background characters and probably more than one would be a 'bad guy/girl/person that screw everything up') maybe and I could try and add it in. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Please leave a review and I want to say that I'm so excited that this story is so popular, thanks so much guys! And in the future I will update way sooner! Love you guys!**_

_**~Bellabear~**_


End file.
